Attack of the Worms
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Republished. Worms have arrived on Earth! Martin Mystery works with three agents from another organization. Can they stop the invasion before it starts? Crossover with Danny Phantom.


A peaceful village in England would have its peace suddenly taken away from it during a starry night. Shooting stars fell like a normal occurrence but one of these stars was anything but normal.

A green streak passed through the skies and into the forest outside the village. There was an explosion of brilliant green and yellow light as the spot where the meteorite hit created a large crater. Animals had retreated from the scene, as if knowing that this wasn't a good sign. Unfortunately, humans were not given the same gifts as we were.

"Wonder what's going on here?" said a man in a British accent. He was in his mid 40's but still quite fit. He was driving in the forest, in his pick up truck, when he saw the shooting star and followed it. He was temporarily blinder when the explosion of light erupted, but was thankfully uninjured. He followed the fumes and now stood over the crater. Scratching his head, he decided to let the police handle it and went back to his truck to speak into his two-way radio. As he was about to make the call, he did not notice a figure rising out from the crater. When he finally turned, his scream of horror echoed through the forest.

* * *

"**ATTACK OF THE WORMS"**

* * *

(Torrington Academy)

Torrington Academy is a boarding school with very good academic qualifications. However, the school board should do better on the students they choose.

"MARTIN!" a brown haired teenage girl in a pink shirt and blue pants that reached down to her calves ran after a teenage boy with spiked up blonde hair, in a red and yellow shirt and brown pants.

"Lighten up, Diana!" The boy, known as Martin, yelled back, "It was a harmless prank!"

"My shirt is ruined thanks to your prank!" Diana's shirt, and a bit of her hair, was covered in green hair dye. "Wait 'til I get my hands on you Martin! You better run coz when I get my hands on you…"

Diana Lombard chased after her step brother, Martin Mystery, through the school. Java, a friend of theirs, watched bemusedly as he swept the floor. He was used to the brother-sister squabble between the two step-siblings that it didn't surprise him anymore.

Martin laughed as he ran, until his U-Watch beeped. He stopped, causing Diana to bump into his back. "It's the Centre," he said as Diana picked herself up.

"You're so lucky that we have a mission because when we're done, you're gonna pay for what you did to me," Diana glowered.

"Lighten up sis," Martin chuckled, "It's not like it's permanent hair dye." Java came up to them.

"Centre?" the caveman asked.

"Oh yeah," Martin grinned, "Another mystery to solve by the great Martin Mystery."

"Yeah, yeah," Diana rolled her eyes.

They opened the broom closet door, where there was a portal to the Centre and slipped through, but not before checking to make sure no one was looking.

--

The trio of MD & J went through the same procedure of scanning their hand prints and retinas. The computer announced their names.

"Martin Mystery, clear. Diana Lombard, clear. Java the Caveman, clear."

The trio was being led towards M.O.M's office by the conveyer belt. Their little alien friend, Billy, popped up in front of them on his hover chair.

"Hi, Martin!" Billy greeted. He then noticed Diana, "New look Diana?" he asked.

"Ask the genius here," Diana pointed to Martin.

Martin shrugged, "It was just a harmless prank. No harm done."

"Harm will be done when we're done with this mission," Diana gritted her teeth.

The trio arrived at M.O.M's office, where the raven haired head of The Centre was leafing through paperwork. He looked up and greeted them, "Oh, hello agents."

"So, what's the mission today M.O.M?" Martin asked eagerly. "Haunted house? Werewolves? Space invaders?" Diana groaned and Java just smiled.

"We're not sure," M.O.M pulled up a holographic screen. "There been some strange activity in a village in England. The villagers are acting a little strangely. I want you three to check it out."

"We're on it, M.O.M!" Martin saluted excitedly.

"Not just yet, Martin," M.O.M told him abruptly, "You three will be accompanied by another operative." She turned towards the shadowy corners, "You can come out now."

"Who M.O.M talking to?" Java asked Diana but the girl shrugged. Suddenly, the three agents were shocked when a black clad figure stepped out of the shadows. He was wearing a purple turtleneck shirt with black slacks, shoes and gloves. Over his ensemble was a jet black leather trench coat. His shoulder length black hair covered his forehead while his eyes were nearly covered by a pair of round rimmed sunglasses. On the back of his coat was a picture of a large golden snake, the king cobra. The three of them stood in silence as M.O.M. introduced their latest teammate.

M.O.M began, "This is Desmond Amakusa. He's an operative from a fellow organization and was assigned to assist you on your investigation."

Desmond took out a badge and showed it to them. It was a half black and half silver hexagon with a silver 'S' engraved in the black half and a black 'B' engraved on the silver half, "Special Operative Desmond Amakusa of Smart Brain Corporation." He then pocketed the badge. Diana's eyes widened.

"Smart Brain Corporation? As in the mulit-million dollar international tech company?" she asked. Desmond nodded.

Martin raised an eyebrow, "How do you know so much?"

Diana snorted, "Unlike you, I read the business section in the newspaper instead of the funny pages." Martin glowered. Desmond smirked and approached them, holding out his hand at the team.

"It would be an honor for me to work with you," Martin took his hand.

"Likewise! I'm sure you aren't familiar with paranormal phenomenon, but I'll be glad to teach you a thing or two," Martin grinned proudly. Diana pushed him away and took Desmond's hand.

"Don't mind my step brother. He's always thinking of these weird theories and stuff," she apologized on Martin's behalf. Desmond smiled charmingly, causing her to blush. Martin snorted and crossed his arms in response.

"Nice hair," Desmond stated and Diana blushed in embarrassment as Martin laughed, "I have a sister who carries the same look quite nicely."

"It's not permanent, you know," Diana blanched.

"Me Java," Java approached the new operative. Desmond shook his hand.

"The muscle of the group I presume?" Desmond acknowledged. "Diana of course provides the brains and Martin…"

"Yes?" Martin grinned eagerly.

"I'm not so sure." Martin facefaulted. Diana and Java laughed.

"Now that introductions have been over and done with, time to start your mis-" M.O.M's sentence was cut off when the door to her office was slammed open. Two more people stepped in. One was a teenage boy with raven black hair, and blue eyes in a white and red shirt with blue jeans and white sneakers. Leading the way was an African American teenage girl in a yellow top, orange skirt, yellow headband and curly black hair.

"How could you leave us?" the girl screamed. The boy didn't seem to want to be here. M.O.M was about to call for security but Desmond stopped her.

"Don't worry, M.O.M," Desmond assured her, "These are just fellow operatives of Smart Brain." He turned to the two, "Danny, Valerie…how did you get here?" 'As if I didn't know…'

Danny answered, "We followed you into the portal."

"And we want in on this!" Valerie demanded.

Desmond looked at the stunned Centre agents and sighed, "Let me introduce you to some of my fellow Smart Brain Operatives; Valerie Grey and Danny Fenton."

"Fenton…Fenton…" Martin tapped his chin, "Where have I heard that name before?' his eyes then shone, "I knew it!" he went to Danny, "Are you anyway related to Jack and Maddie Fenton?" Danny nodded, "I knew it! Your parents are the best ghost hunters there is! I absolutely worship them!"

"Fan boy?" Desmond leaned over to Diana. She nodded. Desmond chuckled.

"Okay, operatives and agents, let's get a move on," M.O.M activated the portal. Martin, Diana and Java jumped in first and later followed by Danny. Valerie was about to step through but was halted by Desmond.

"We'll talk about this later," Desmond whispered into her ear before they leapt through.

The operatives and agents arrived on a hill, just outside the village. The village looked normal, but nothing looks as it seems.

"Let's go," Desmond said as he walked ahead, but not before Martin halted him.

"Hold it," Martin pointed to himself, "I'm leading this investigation so I should go first."

"Martin," Diana scolded. Her hair was now green, despite the stains that have come off her shirt. She would have to live with the green hair for the entire mission, "That's rude." Desmond waved her off.

"No matter. After all, he is right about leading the way." Martin grinned.

"Good, now-Argh!" Martin screamed as he tripped over a hole. Java went over to him as the others laughed.

"Martin okay?" he helped his friend up.

"Just tripped, Java," Martin assured him. He turned to Desmond, "Maybe you should lead."

"Thank you, Mr. Mystery. The English countryside is of course my domain," Desmond nodded.

"Call me Martin."

"This is the Centre's best agent?" Val whispered into Danny's ear. He shrugged.

"Maybe he just gets lucky," Danny assumed, causing Valerie to laugh.

"Let's go," Desmond lead the team of operatives and agents into the village.

On closer inspection, it seemed normal enough. Adults were going about their business while small children were at play. There didn't seem to be any disturbances here.

"Is this the place?" Diana asked. "I mean, nothing strange is going on here."

Desmond leered around. Something was off and he knew it, "No, something is definitely wrong. Come on let's go see the mayor…or at least the local sheriff."

"That was what I was going to say," Martin said abruptly. Valerie rolled her eyes and then walked closer to Java. Danny raised an eyebrow at this. Maybe Val still had a thing for guys with big muscles.

The team arrived at the mayor's office and began asking questions. Martin and Desmond of course took out their badges as identification. The mayor was a middle aged man with balding brown hair and moustache and dressed quite nicely. He had kind blue eyes.

"Greetings. I am Mayor Stevenson. How may I help you?"

"Agent Martin Mystery of The Centre."

"Operative Desmond of Smart Brain."

"We have some questions for you," they said at the same time.

"Have there been any strange activity lately?" Desmond asked the mayor.

"Certainly not," the Mayor laughed pleasantly. "This community is as normal as the next."

"Are you sure?" Martin prodded. "Could you have missed something?"

"Not a thing," the Mayor chuckled. "If you're visiting, please take a look around our peaceful and fine community. See for yourself that nothing is wrong."

"Okay," Martin said before he and the others walked out of the Mayor's office.

"He's hiding something," Martin said. Diana rolled her eyes.

"You're being paranoid," she said. "It was probably just a false alarm or something."

"I doubt M.O.M. would be wrong about this."

"There's a first time for everything."

"Actually, I think Martin has a point," Desmond said as he rubbed his chin. Diana groaned.

"Not you too."

"I propose a stakeout tonight," Desmond suggested. "What do you think, Agent Mystery?"

"You can call me Martin, you know. You don't have to be so formal," Martin blushed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"My apologies, Martin."

"I think that's a great idea. We stakeout tonight," Martin said.

"Looks like we'll be pulling an all-nighter, Val," Danny said to his friend.

"We gotta call our parents then," Val said to him.

* * *

Later, that night…

The agents and operatives were lying on top of a hill, dressed in black and looking through binoculars. They were spying on the village, trying to see anything strange. For the last two hours they found nothing strange.

"This is a waste of time," Diana said impatiently.

"I agree," Val nodded. "We should be kicking butt and taking names."

"That's not what I meant," Diana said to respond to Valerie's comment.

Danny said to Diana, "Don't mind Val. She's always in she-warrior mode when we're on these kind of missions."

"I can vouch for that," Desmond said, speaking from experience, "Val is relentless and can pack a punch."

"Valerie strong," Java smiled. Valerie blushed.

"Thanks Java," Val smiled.

Desmond rolled his eyes. He looked through his binoculars when something caught his eyes, "Wait a minute…"

"What?" Martin asked, "What did you see?"

"The Mayor," Desmond pointed.

The mayor was walking out of the town hall and walking into the forest…alone. Just what was he doing going off on his own at this time of night?

"Let's go," Martin said.

"Martin, it's just the Mayor," Diana chided.

"He's acting a bit suspicious, let's go," Martin assisted.

"You're just being paranoid," Diana rolled her eyes.

Desmond said to them, "Can you both please stop arguing? He's getting away." He turned to Danny and Valerie, "Let's go."

Desmond, Danny and Valerie went ahead, leaving Martin and Diana to argue on their own. Java went along on Valerie's insistence.

"Hey, wait up!" Diana shouted.

The team entered the forest and followed the Mayor's tracks. Unfortunately, they lost track of the Mayor.

"Where is he?" Martin asked, scratching his head. "The Mayor's tracks just disappeared."

"He has to be around somewhere," Diana said as she looked around, "People don't just vanish into thin air, do they?"

"Some people actually do," Val said with a hidden smile as she looked at Danny and Desmond.

"We should split up," Martin suggested.

"No," Desmond replied. "That wouldn't be wise."

"Why not?" Martin asked.

"There's something not right here. I can feel it. Ever since we came here, my instincts have been going crazy." He then abruptly said, "It's this way."

"How'd you know?" Martin asked.

"I have my ways," Desmond said cryptically.

"Okay, lead the way," Martin said.

Diana raised n eyebrow, "Martin, you're usually the one who wants to lead. What's up with you?"

"He ain't Marvin," was Martin's answer and Diana groaned.

Desmond lead the team to a clearing and saw…a lot of slime on the ground, and it was glowing. There was a trail of some sort leading somewhere.

"Great, more slime," Diana muttered sarcastically.

"Looks ecto, but doesn't feel ecto," Danny said.

"Huh?" Diana obviously heard him.

"Never mind."

"Alright! Green slime!" Martin said excitedly, "Better do a slime scan!" he activated his U-Watch. The U-Watch announced, "U-Watch activated. Slime Scan selected." The Slime Scan appeared from the watch.

"Impressive," Desmond said, impressed.

"Nice gear," Valerie complimented.

"Thanks," Martin said before taking a sample of the slime. "Okay, I sent the sample to Billy. He'll tell us what it is after he runs it through." He stood up. "Okay, now let's find the may-" he was cut off by a strange sound. "Did anyone hear that?"

"Hear what?" Diana asked.

"I don't know. Sounds like chirping and scratching."

"Probably crickets or something."

Desmond listened in with his enhanced hearing. He then eyed a piece of rock. He picked it up and noticed something on it. His eyes widened when he recognized the purple emblem staring back at him. "OH SHIT!"

"WHAT?" nearly everyone in the groups shouted.

"We have to get out of here!" Desmond yelled. "Now!"

"Why?" Martin asked. Suddenly, they were surrounded by horrendous green humanoid creatures.

"That's why!" Desmond said.

"What the heck are they?" Valerie said as she eyed the things in disgust. They looked grossly humanoid, emphasis on gross, but with large cacoon-shaped heads and sharp claws. They looked slightly insectoid and they were eyeing the group hungrily.

"Don't know, but they're obviously not friendly!" Danny shouted.

"Of course not!" Desmond said to them, "They're Worms!"

Martin blinked, "Worms? How do you-"

The Worms. attacked. Danny, Valerie and Desmond were about to shock their teammates from the Centre.

"ZODIAC FORCE! SNAKE!"

"I'M GOING GHOST!"

Martin, Diana and Java's eyes widened as they watched Desmond being encased in a purple and silver suit of armor over a black bodysuit. White rings were going up and down Danny's body, changing his clothes into a black and white jump suit and his blue eyes and black hair to green and white, respectively.

Valerie activated her Ghost Hunter suit.

Standing before the Centre agents were none other than Zodiac Knight Shadowcobra, Danny Phantom and the Red Hunter!

The Worms attacked and the Operatives countered. Shadowcobra summoned a staff and smacked the Worms. around. Danny was blasting them with his ecto-energy and Valerie was flying around, blasting them with her weapons. The worms fell one by one from Danny and Valerie's attacks. Shadowcobra then summoned a ball of shadow energy and fired it at a few Worms blowing them up. Soon, no Worms remained.

"That was too easy," Valerie said as she cocked her cannon.

"I'll say," Danny agreed, floating in place.

Shadowcobra cracked his neck and turned to look at Martin, Java and Diana whose jaws had dropped. He chuckled, "Now's a good time to start explaining, huh?" they nodded.

* * *

"And that's everything in a nutshell," Desmond finished, now out of his armor. They were all seated in a circle.

Martin and Diana blinked. Diana was the first to speak, pointing at Desmond, "So you're telling me that you're a Knight chosen to fight monsters," she pointed to Danny, "You're a half ghost superhero," and finally pointed to Valerie, "And you're a ghost hunter with a super suit."

"Exactly," Desmond nodded. Valerie and Danny nodded as well.

Martin shouted out excitedly, "THAT IS SO COOL!"

"Here we go again," Diana rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Anyway, if those Worms are here, that means the village, and maybe Earth, is in danger," Desmond said to them grimly. He stood up, "We better find their lair and stop them at the source.

The others nodded in agreement at the suggestion.

* * *

Let's Recap: Previously, Martin, Java and Diana were sent on a mission to a small English town, accompanied by three other people from another organization called Smart Brain named Desmond, Danny and Valerie. When following the mayor, they got attacked by creatures known as WORMS. Desmond, Danny and Valerie transformed into their alter egos and destroyed the creatures but according to Desmond there were more.

* * *

The six of agents were still walking in the forest, following the slime trail trying to look for the mayor and maybe the lair of the Worms. All the while, Martin was still bombarding their new team members with questions.

"So, were you born with your powers or what?" Martin asked Danny.

"It was an accident," Danny replied.

"So, were you dipped into radioactive goop or what?" Martin asked, interested to find out more.

"Mr. Mystery," Desmond scowled. "Any questions you wish to ask can wait. Right now we need to find that lair."

"OK," Martin nodded, "But, please, tell me about how you got that cool armor and where can I get one."

Desmond stopped in his tracks and gave Martin the coldest and scariest glare he could muster. "Mr. Mystery, there are some things you just don't ask about." He turned back around and continued walking away from the group.

Martin scratched his head, confused, "Geez, I was just curious."

"Martin, there are just some things you don't ask about," Diana reminded. "It must've been personal."

Danny supported, "Desmond is a bit of a complex person. There are some things he likes to keep a secret."

"A lot of things, actually," Valerie added. "He doesn't talk much about his past."

Martin sighed. "I guess I better apologize." He ran up ahead to find Desmond.

When he did, Desmond was standing like a statue. Martin tapped his shoulder, "Hey, Desmond. I'm sorry I was asking too much, man." He received no response. "Desmond?" He looked to see what Desmond was staring at and exclaimed, "HOLY SHIT!"

Java, Diana, Danny and Valerie ran towards them when they heard the yell. "What did Martin scream about?" Java inquired.

"I think we just found our lair," Martin pointed. There was a deep hole ahead of them with an unusual green glow. Desmond had his eyes narrowed as he stepped over.

"Wait, that might be dangerous," Diana warned.

"I've seen worse," Desmond replied as he continued to onwards to investigate. He kneeled down and touched the edges of the hole. "The same slime again. This is where it fell."

"What fell?" Martin squatted down next to him. Desmond remained silent and stood up. "Hey!"

"We should go down there," Desmond said.

Diana looked down the hole after walking over and gulped, "That's pretty deep."

Valerie and Danny instantly transformed. "Don't worry about anything," Valerie assured. "Just hop on and hold on tight."

"I better hold on to the big guy," Danny volunteered.

Desmond and Martin exchanged looks. "Looks like I may need to carry you too." Desmond tapped his foot and created a large circular platform out of the shadows. "Hop on," he instructed. Martin tapped his foot on the platform hesitantly and this just served to annoy Desmond. Desmond grumbled and hauled Martin onto the surface. "Stand still and don't move!" Desmond hissed. "We're going down."

Suddenly, Billy appeared, "Hey, fellas!"

Diana screamed in shock. "Billy! Don't ever do that again!"

"Sorry, Diana," Billy apologized. "Anyway, I got a result of the slime scan and we found out what it belongs too. Based on DNA composition, we've determined that it's been engineered."

"As in created?" Martin asked. Desmond frowned. Now they too knew.

"Yup, and these things aren't unlike insects," Billy reported.

"We just saw them," Diana responded. "We know."

"OK, well, I wish you luck on your mission," Billy saluted before a portal appeared and he slipped back into The Centre.

"Let's go," Desmond said in finality.

They proceeded to descend down the whole. What they found was the same glowing green slime lining the walls.

"Ew," Diana grimaced. "No matter how many times I see green slime, it grosses me out."

Valerie shrugged, "You'll get used to it, someday."

Meanwhile, Martin was asking Desmond more questions, "So, how do you know so much about these Worms?"

Desmond sighed and answered in a neutral tone, "Let's just say I know someone who dealt with them. As his father's son, he had been gifted and cursed with his father's knowledge and memories. One of those memories involved the Worms.

Over 400 years ago, Worms had been created to be used as biological weapons. They had been genetically engineered by Deathtronian scientists and had built in Pretender abilities. They could be sent to distant planets, mimic the natives and then take over the planet from the inside through mimicking the most powerful members of society. Unfortunately, the Worms grew too strong for the Deathtrons to control as they also absorbed the knowledge from the people they mimicked. As a result, the Worms had to be exterminated and the eggs collected onto a asteroid and sent into space.

His father had been there to see the Worms' birth and their supposed death. Ichijyo could actually see all of it happening through his own eyes as he scanned the memories. His father had a lot to make up for and Desmond was going to help him with that.

They eventually reached the bottom and the slime provided illumination for them. Diana grimaced in disgust. No way was she going to touch the wall so she held herself.

Desmond looked up ahead. "Let's go," he ordered. He led the way. If they followed the path, they'd reach their destination. So far, they hadn't encountered any more worms.

Eventually, they found a large chamber at the end of the tunnel and there was a large asteroid. However, the group's attention wasn't on the asteroid, but rather the people trapped in green transparent cocoons. They cocoons also contained the green slime as they pulsed.

"Woah, this is so like Invasion of the Body Snatchers!" Martin proclaimed. Desmond grimaced. Somehow, Martin reminded him a lot of a friend of his.

"Are they alive?" Diana asked. She then looked at one of the pods and instantly recognized the person trapped inside. "It's the mayor!" she exclaimed in shock.

Desmond frowned. His greatest fear had just been realized.

They heard footsteps and turned towards the entrance of the chamber to see Mayor Stevenson, the fake one, as he led the villagers into the chamber. They all carried torches and pitchforks, glaring at the group.

"This is bad, right?" Danny asked Valerie."

"Ghost Boy, I would be lying if I said it wasn't," replied Valerie, cocking her weapon.

"You're Worms," Desmond stated. "You're all Worms." The villagers standing in front of him were in face Worms in disguise.

"That is correct," stated Mayor Stevenson before he morphed into his true form. Unlike the other Worms they'd encountered previously, this one had molted and now resembled a black stag beetle. He spoke, "_We wanted to start by taking over this village before moving onto the cities and coutries_."

"You won't get away with it," Martin announced. "We'll stop you."

"_Boy, I'd like to see you try_," the Stagworm stated before he vanished.

'_They are as fast as ever!_' Desmond realized as the Stagworm appeared behind Martin. Martin turned and would've been slashed in the face if not for a shield of dark energy rising to protect him.

"Not on my watch, filthy Worm," Desmond hissed, snapping his deck to his belt, "Henshin! Zodiac Force! Snake!" Glass shards and purple energy engulfed his body, turning him into Zodiac Knight Shadowcobra. He cracked his neck from side to side. "Let's play."

"_I agree_," the Stagworm replied. He then moved at high speed and smashed Shadowcobra into the wall. He gripped the Snake Knight tightly by the neck. "_Now, you die for your interference!_"

Shadowcobra shouted out, "Valerie, Danny! Get rid of the Worms! Martin, Diana, Java! Free the prisoners!" He phased out of the Stagworm's grip and then punched it in the face.

Martin activated his U-Watch and took out an I-Cutter. He used it on the pods and freed the captives by cutting through the pods. The contents of the pods spilled out as well as their occupants.

Meanwhile, Danny and Valerie were using their powers and weapons to take down the Pupaworms, the green Worms which all looked the same. Despite being outnumbered, they weren't outclassed, thus they had an easy time taking down the Worms one by one.

Shadowcobra's challenge was to defeat the Stagworm, the apparent leader of the legion of Worms. All he had to do was overpower it. Unfortunately, that was easier said than done since Worms, once molted, possessed the ability to move at speeds quicker than the eye could blink.

Shadowcobra found himself being pummeled by an invisible force, which was in truth the Stagworm striking him while moving at full speed. Sparks flew off the Snake Knight's armor as he screamed. He dropped to one knee, gritting his teeth to endure the pain. The Stagworm was fast, too fast, for even Shadowcobra to match.

Shadowcobra drew a card and glanced at it for a second. Smirking, he quickly slammed it into his scepter. "Speed Vent!" Shadowcobra proclaimed before he too seemingly vanished. The truth was that the card had granted Shadowcobra temporary super speed, fast enough to even match the Stagworm's full speed.

Now, they were on equal ground, striking at one another as fists were thrown, smashing into one another as legs sliced through the air aiming for their targets. The Stagworm was growing frustrated as its 'prey' would not just go down. Its prey was the one type that kept struggling even when trapped. Stagworm didn't enjoy this.

Shadowcobra leapt backwards and once he touched down he slammed his palm onto the ground. His shadow stretched out and connected with the Stagworm's shadow. Suddenly, black chains of darkness erupted from under the Stagworm, trapping it. It struggled against its bonds, hissing in rage, but the chains weren't the fragile sort. Therefore, Shadowcobra now held the advantage.

Summoning all of his dark power, Shadowcobra collected it into a ball of crackling dark energy between his hands. He narrowed both eyes at the Stagworm, before he threw both arms forward, sending the dark shadow ball flying. It smashed into the Stagworm and exploded on impact. The Stagworm screamed as the dark shadow ball ripped it apart before silence reigned. The smoke subsided and left nothing of the Stagworm, not even remains.

Pupaworm carcasses littered the floor of the chamber. Some Pupaworms even got too close to the Centre Agents but had been beaten by Java's strength and Martin's skills with the I-Cutter. Diana did fairly well using the X-Rod which her brother had lent to him. Valerie stepped off her board and kicked one when it grabbed her foot. Danny put it out of its misery with a well aimed exto-blast and it stopped moving.

Shadowcobra moved towards Martin, Diana and Java, who'd just finished releasing the last of the prisoner. He checked for vital signs and sighed with relief, "Good, they're alright."

"Well, that's another case solved," Martin grinned. "Now, let's get these people out of here."

* * *

The next morning, M.O.M. and several other white clad Centre agents arrived at the hole with heavy machinery, lifting the asteroid out from it and putting it in a special containment unit.

M.O.M. approached her agents as well as the Smart Brain Operatives, smiling, "Congratulations to you all. You all managed to stop an alien invasion before it got out of hand."

"Heh, it was nothing, M.O.M.," Martin boasted.

"I'd have to say, Mr. Mystery, that you handled yourself well," Desmond admitted.

"Thanks," Martin grinned.

"Martin, you do know you just got complimented by the Head of Smart Brain Tokyo, right?" M.O.M. inquired. Martin gawked.

"HEAD!?" Martin exclaimed. Diana was surprised too.

"Just because I run it, doesn't mean I dislike going on missions," Desmond shrugged. "I just don't like the paper work that comes after it."

"Well, the villagers are all alright. They barely remember what happened to them," M.O.M. reported.

"So, what's going to happen to that rock?" Danny asked.

"We're going to study it and keep it contained," M.O.M. replied.

"I'd like a chunk of it too," Desmond requested, "For our own study. We do have a deal, remember?"

M.O.M. nodded. "Very well."

* * *

Back in Torrington, Martin was up to his old tricks, playing pranks on Diana and the like. She was chasing after her brother all the time, screaming bloody murder.

"Come back here!" Diana shouted.

"Can't catch me, Di!" Martin laughed. He ran into his room and froze. Diana bumped into him. She rubbed her head.

"What's with you?" Diana grumbled.

"Someone cleaned up my room!" Martin exclaimed. Diana looked over her brother's shoulder to see that the usual mess had been cleaned up. Diana noticed something taped to the door and removed it. It was a note.

"Dear Mr. Mystery," she read, "I did the honor of cleaning up your room. After hearing about how notorious a prankster you were, I snuck into your room and did some redecorating. Signed: Ichijyo Desmond Amakusa."

Martin whined, "Oh, man! Now I won't be able to find my stuff! Everything's been organized!" He went around, rummaging through his stuff. "No!!"

Diana smiled. The biggest punishment for a slob like her brother would be to have his whole messed up room cleaned up and reorganized.

**THE END**

Martin Mystery belongs to MARATHON

Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman.

Worms belong to the Kamen Rider franchise


End file.
